my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
American Voice Actors/Manny's Wilderness Adventure Part 2
Transcript *'Crispin Freeman': You know, this is kind of relaxing, it's so peaceful and quiet. *'Rob Paulsen and Johnny Yong Bosch (singing)': A hiking we will go, a hiking we will go, hi ho, the derry-o, a hiking we will go. *'Crispin Freeman': It was relaxing. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Hello, Mr. Lopart. *'David Holt': Hello Manny, hello tools. *'Brina Palencia': What a nice surprise. *'Kate Higgins': We don't know that you like to get, Mr. Lopart. *'David Holt': Oh, Dusty, I'm quite the outdoorsman, but, Pippi, not so much, Mom and I like nature so much, we brought our whole collection of nature DVDs with us, the batteries, the batteries, oh no, I forgot the batteries, the TV won't work without batteries. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Well, you might enjoy nature even more without your TV set, Mr. Lopart. *'David Holt': I suppose that we can watch some birds or trees instead of watching TV. *'Brina Palencia': Yes, it will be lovely, Leonard. *'David Holt': Okay then, let's get the tent set up. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Will you like us to help you?. *'Brina Palencia': That will be wonderful, don't you think so, Leonard?. *'David Holt': Wonderful but not the necessary, Mom, I can pinch the tent before my eyes closed. *'Brina Palencia': Leonard, are you okay?. *'David Holt': I'm fine, Mom. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Don't worry, we'll help you out. *'David Holt': It's okay, Manny, I can get out all by myself, I thought that I can enjoy a little nature from right here for a little while, it's very comfortable. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Are you sure, Mr. Lopart?. *'David Holt': Of course, Manny, have a nice day. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Okay then, goodbye Mr. Lopart, goodbye Mrs. Lopart. *'Brina Palencia': Goodbye Manny, goodbye tools. *'David Holt': Goodbye, now, now, Pippi, the bunny wants to be friends with you, oh, Pippi. *'Jād Saxton': Jackie!. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Hello Jackie. *'Sonja Ball': Hello Manny, hello tools, nice to meet you. *'Jād Saxton': Ooh, can we take a ride in your raft?. *'Sonja Ball': Actually, I'm checking all the river docks to make sure if they aren't any loose boards, but, once I'm finished, I like to take you rafting. *'Benjamin Diskin': No thanks, I don't like the water, I like the land. *'Sonja Ball': Rafting is a lot of fun, Rusty, of course, the parts of the river moving very quickly, but, if you stick to the slower parts, it can be very relaxing, hmm, it looks like the dock has some loose boards. *'Kate Higgins': We can help you fix the dock, right, Manny?. *'Bryce Papenbrook': We like to, but, I'm afraid that we don't have any nails right now. *'Jād Saxton': Hello Manny. *'Alexis Tipton': Hello tools, hello Jackie. *'Todd Haberkorn': Hey dude, what are you doing out here?. *'Jād Saxton': We are binding, we don't bind glue, like family. *'Alexis Tipton': That sounds great. *'Danielle Judovits': We like to help Jackie fix the loose boards off the dock. *'Crispin Freeman': I don't supposed that you have some nails in your backpack. *'Alexis Tipton': Oh, I don't have any nails in my backpack, because I keep the nails in my repair kit instead. *'Crispin Freeman': Not sure. *'Alexis Tipton': Here you go, Manny. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Thanks, Kelly. *'Rob Paulsen': Are you and Elliot going down the faster parts in the river?. *'Alexis Tipton': No, we are staying in the slower parts of the river, which means that we need to go this way, right, Elliot?. *'Todd Haberkorn': Aye aye, Captain Kelly, later, dudes. *'Bryce Papenbrook': That shall do it. *'Sonja Ball': Thanks, Manny. *'Bryce Papenbrook': You're welcome, we're always glad to help.